helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
BEYOOOOONDS
|caption = BEYOOOOONDS, December 2018 |origin = Tokyo, Japan |genre = Japanese Pop |anniversary = |group color = BEYOOOOONDS (December 2018-present) CHICA#TETSU (October 2018-present) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi (October 2018-present) |choreo = |sinin = |years = 2018–present |label = UP-FRONT WORKS (2018–) |agency = |associated = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |current = CHICA#TETSU Ichioka Reina (2017–) Shimakura Rika (2018–) Nishida Shiori (2018–) Eguchi Saya (2018–) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Takase Kurumi (2017–) Maeda Kokoro (2018–) Yamazaki Yuhane (2018–) Okamura Minami (2018–) Kiyono Momohime (2017–) Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners Hirai Miyo (2018–) Kobayashi Honoka (2018–) Satoyoshi Utano (2018–)}} BEYOOOOONDS (ビヨーンズ) is a Japanese pop group under Hello! Project that was formed in October 2018 as a collective of three groups, the first two of which consist of former Hello Pro Kenshuusei members: *'CHICA#TETSU' (チカ＃テツ; Philosophical Girls) *'Ame no Mori Kawa Umi' (雨ノ森 川海; Rain Forest River Ocean, officially abbreviated as RFRO) *Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners Members CHICA#TETSU *Ichioka Reina (一岡伶奈; Light Blue) *Shimakura Rika (島倉りか; Lavender) *Nishida Shiori (西田汐里; Hot Pink) *Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶; Daisy) Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ; Mint Green) *Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ; Sea Blue) *Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽; Italian Red) *Okamura Minami (岡村美波; Pink) *Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫; Orange) Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners *Hirai Miyo (平井美葉; Purple) *Kobayashi Honoka (小林萌花; Green) *Satoyoshi Utano (里吉うたの; Medium Blue) History 2017-2018: Formation On May 5, 2017, Hello Pro Kenshuusei held their annual test event where representative director suddenly decided that several members including Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, and Kiyono Momohime would debut from the trainee program, with the latter two forming a "new section" that was focused on theater but different from Engeki Joshibu."『Hello! Project 研修生発表会2017 ～春の公開実力診断テスト～』" (in Japanese). Araken Official Blog. 2017-05-05.Hirose Ayaka. "涙、涙に包まれて。、大好き♡広瀬彩海" (in Japanese). Kobushi Factory Official Blog. 2017-05-05. On June 26, 2017, through a special episode of Hello! Project Station, it was then revealed that Ichioka would debut as the leader of a new group, and that additional members would be found in the future."ハロ！ステ号外 ～ハロー！プロジェクト2017新体制決定スペシャル～" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2017-06-26."ハロー！プロジェクト 新体制について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-06-26."[EN Concerning the new organization in Hello! Project]." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-06-26. On March 30, 2018, an update on the group was posted to the official Hello! Project website, announcing that the group featuring Ichioka would be a "performance group" that aims to elevate singing and dancing through physical expression, while the new section including Takase and Kiyono would become a second new group with the image of a "small theater troupe" that uses expressive power and theatrical elements in their singing and dancing, and both groups would begin activities sometime in the summer or fall."「一岡伶奈がリーダーの新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の新セクション」について" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. On the same day, it was announced that an audition to find members for the new groups was slated to begin in late April."オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-03-30. Following a postponement, the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition finally began on May 11."ハロー！プロジェクト“ONLY YOU”オーディション開催のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-05-11. On June 9, 2018, during the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 6gatsu ~Niji~ at Zepp Tokyo, it was announced that Shimakura Rika, Nishida Shiori, and Eguchi Saya would join the performance group and Maeda Kokoro, Yamazaki Yuhane, and Okamura Minami would join the theater group, with the possibility of more members being added to both groups following the conclusion of the ongoing audition.Yamagishi Riko. ""発表！"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2018-06-09. Two days later, it was announced that both groups would make their stage debut in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER concert tour beginning on July 14."「一岡伶奈がリーダーを務める新グループ」「高瀬くるみ・清野桃々姫の在籍する新セクションのグループ」にハロプロ研修生から第一次メンバーの加入が決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. On July 14, 2018, all of the members' profiles were removed from the Hello Pro Kenshuusei page on the official Hello! Project site, indicating they are no longer trainees. On October 19, 2018, the groups' names were revealed as CHICA#TETSU and Ame no Mori Kawa Umi. Together they would form a collective group named BEYOOOOONDS, and instead of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition winners joining either of the two groups, they would become part of BEYOOOOONDS."新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-10-19."ハロー！プロジェクト新グループ、グループ名決定のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (via YouTube). 2018-10-19. On December 3, 2018, during the BEYOOOOONDS Ouen Kikaku FC Event 2018 ~Fuyu no Jin ZIN~ at Yamano Hall, the winners of the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition were revealed as Satoyoshi Utano, Kobayashi Honoka, and Hirai Miyo"BEYOOOOONDS 加入メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-12-03. and the members were given their image colors.Ichioka Reina. "発表！！ 一岡伶奈" (in Japanese). CHICA#TETSU Official Blog. 2018-12-03. BEYOOOOONDS would begin activities as 12 members in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour."ハロプロの新グループ BEYOOOOONDS、新メンバー3名の加入を発表" (in Japanese). Dwango.jp news. 2018-12-03. 2019 On February 5, six members (Ichioka Reina, Shimakura Rika, Takase Kurumi, Maeda Kokoro, Hirai Miyo, and Satoyoshi Utano) appeared as back-up dancers for Suzuki Airi during her cover performance of Rats & Stars' "Megumi no Hito" on Utacon.https://www.instagram.com/p/BtgQiamhPE_/ Group Name Origins ;BEYOOOOONDS The name was chosen with hopes of the group growing freely towards the future, beyond their existing framework, with the group aiming for an ever-changing appearance similar to slime. ;CHICA#TETSU Chica is Spanish for "girl" and tetsu (哲) means "philosophy". The two words were brought together to create a group name that means "girls who think deeply of things". ;Ame no Mori Kawa Umi The name represents sources of life such as nature, and each of the founding group members has a part of their name with a meaning related to nature: kurumi (くるみ) meaning "walnut" from Takase Kurumi, ta (田) meaning "rice field" from Maeda Kokoro, hane (羽) meaning "feather" from Yamazaki Yuhane, oka (岡) meaning "hill" and nami (波) meaning "wave" from Okamura Minami, and momo (桃) meaning "peach" from Kiyono Momohime. Discography Original Songs ;BEYOOOOONDS *2018 Megane no Otoko no Ko (眼鏡の男の子; The Boy with Glasses) *2018 Bunkasai Jikkou Iinchou no Koi (文化祭実行委員長の恋; Cultural Festival Committee Executive Chairman's Love) *2019 Atsui! (アツイ!; Hot!) ;CHICA#TETSU *2019 Toei Oedo Sen no Roppongi Eki de Dakishimete (都営大江戸線の六本木駅で抱きしめて; Hold Me at Roppongi Station on the Toei Oedo Line) ;Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *2019 GIRL ZONE Works Theater *2018 Time Repeat ~Eien ni Kimi wo Omou~ - Ame no Mori Kawa Umi *2018 Attack No.1 - CHICA#TETSU *2019 Fushigi no Kuni no Alice Tachi Trivia *Ichioka Reina has been in Hello Pro Kenshuusei the longest out of all the members, having joined the program in December 2012. *All the members are born between 1999 and 2004, making this the second group to have all members born after Hello! Project's formation. *Three of the five members of Ame no Mori Kawa Umi have previous idol experience as local idols. See Also *BEYOOOOONDS Members *BEYOOOOONDS Discography *BEYOOOOONDS Concerts & Events *Gallery:BEYOOOOONDS **Gallery:CHICA#TETSU **Gallery:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Gallery:Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winner Group *Gallery:BEYOOOOONDS Music Videos Total Sales Count References }} External Links *BEYOOOOONDS Official Profile *Official Blogs: **CHICA#TETSU **Ame no Mori Kawa Umi **Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition Winners *Social Media Pages: Twitter, Instagram Category:BEYOOOOONDS Category:CHICA TETSU Category:Ame no Mori Kawa Umi Category:2018 Units Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Groups featured in Girls Live Category:Groups featured in AIDOL PROJECT